vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah (Composite)
Summary In the Showa series, King Ghidorah is an alien dragon said to have attacked Venus under his own power many thousands of years ago, wiping out the planet's entire civilization. He later attacked Earth but was repelled by Earth's monsters Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah is part of a scheme by time-traveling terrorists known as the Futurians to destroy Japan in the past to prevent it from becoming a global economic superpower. He is the result of the Futurians placing three genetically-engineered creatures from the future called Dorats on Lagos Island in the year 1944. In 1954, the Dorats were exposed to the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb test conducted at nearby Bikini Atoll, which caused them to merge and mutate into King Ghidorah. After defeating King Ghidorah and sending it to the depths of the sea, Godzilla began to wreck havoc throughout Japan. Emmy Kano, a Futurian who rebelled against her crew, and M11, her android, were asked if King Ghidorah could be revived in the 23rd century. If possible, he could be brought back to the present and used as an anti-Godzilla weapon to protect Japan. Emmy and M11 agreed and went to the future using the time machine KIDS. As Godzilla continued his rampage through the center of Tokyo, King Ghidorah, now Mecha-King Ghidorah, materialized in a flash of pulsing energy. Piloted by Emmy and reinforced with several robotic segments, Mecha-King Ghidorah was more powerful than before. Mecha-King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams and triple laser beam at Godzilla, sending him crashing toward some buildings. Godzilla managed to regain his balance and damage both of Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings. Emmy then fired Mecha-King Ghidorah's energy-conducting capture cables and released its machine hand restraint. Mecha-King Ghidorah lifted Godzilla into the sky and over the sea, but both were sent crashing into the waves when Godzilla fired his atomic breath at it. Emmy quickly escaped in KIDS, leaving both monsters trapped on the ocean floor. Cretaceous King Ghidorah, first arrived and attacked the Earth 130 million years ago in the Cretaceous period. Cretaceous King Ghidorah attempted to exterminate the dinosaurs and almost every other life form on the planet and feed on their life forces. Cretaceous King Ghidorah then encased himself within a meteor and left the Earth, using the life-essence of the creatures he had destroyed to live as he traveled through space. However, Rainbow Mothra managed to transform into Light Speed Mothra and travel back to the Cretaceous period and attack Cretaceous King Ghidorah while he was still on Earth. King Ghidorah's younger form was still more than a match for Rainbow Mothra, shredding both of his wings and mortally wounding Leo before being dropped into a volcano and seemingly killed. Unbeknownst to Rainbow Mothra, one of King Ghidorah's tails was severed in their battle and burrowed underground to hide and regenerate. In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, King Ghidorah is reinvented as a heroic monster for the first, and so far only, time. In this film, King Ghidorah is the God of the Sky and one of the three Guardian Monsters, along with Mothra and Baragon. An ancient Yamata no Orochi, an eight-headed dragon from Japanese mythology, King Ghidorah was slain by Japanese warriors thousands of years ago and laid to rest underneath Mount Fuji. The warriors prayed for King Ghidorah's soul, and over the next several centuries he slowly regenerated, empowered by the souls of Japan's honorable dead. However, he was awakened before he could grow back all eight of his heads, instead of growing only three. In Godzilla: Planet Eater, King Ghidorah is part of a race of golden three-headed dragons that inhabits higher dimensions, Ghidorah has used supergravity to consume countless worlds throughout the millennia. 100,000 years ago, Ghidorah destroyed the planet Exifcalus, while the surviving members of the native Exif race took to the stars to find new worlds and appease their God. With each new world, the Exif found and converted to their faith, Ghidorah was fed a new planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: King Ghidorah, Ghidrah, Monster Zero, The King of Terror, The Dragon King, Demon of the Galaxy, The Golden King, The King of the Void, The Golden Death, The Wings of Destruction, The Wings of Death, The Golden Wings of Demise, God Origin: Godzilla (verse) Gender: Male Age: 130 million Classification: Extraterrestrial Three-Headed Dragon, Mutated Dorats, Cyborg King Ghidorah, Guardian Monster, Higher-Dimensional Being Powers and Abilities: |-|Weakened=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 3), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid in combat; Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah can regenerate his heads whenever it has either severed or blown out. Low-High, over time), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield, Can fire anchors that electrocute his opponent, Can teleport beings smaller than himself, Mind Control, Able to create a dome that allows objects to pass through and has a corrosive effect when they try to leave, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection and Energy Absorption), Breath Attack, Air Manipulation, Laser Triple Beam, Resurrection, Martial Arts, Life Support (Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Transformation (Tyrant), Magnetism Manipulation, Invulnerability (During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Magic (Magic element of electricity, magic electric attacks produces Statistics Reduction), Ice Breath, Equipment (Power Bestowal, The probability amper cup gives King Ghidorah higher chances of hitting his target, dodge an attack and Good Luck increases x150%), Invisibility (As showed here, Statistics Amplification (Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), Fire Manipulation, Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge and Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge, Damage Boost (Increases 180%), Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 500,000 degrees Celsius from Godzilla Heisei Atomic Heat Ray), Resistance to Acid (Resisted Biollante's acid), Matter Manipulation (Resists Destroyah's Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Radiation (Unaffected by cosmic and Godzilla's radiation) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon) |-|True Form=All previous, with enhanced Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 3), Immortality (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence (King Ghidorah himself is a higher-dimensional entity capable of interacting with lower dimensional planes through the assistance of the Exif), Intangibility (Due to its higher dimensional physiology, King Ghidorah cannot be physically interacted with unless its Exif guide is incapacitated or killed), Non-Corporeal (Ghidorah's body is made of pure energy with no true physical form), Reality Warping (Ghidorah's mere presence causes reality to erode), Animated Shadow (Able to interact with the physical world without entering it itself by controlling shadows, and can attack and kill things by attacking their shadows), Portal Creation (Able to create portals that allow him to travel from higher to lower spatial dimensions. These portals are described as Black Holes), Gravity Manipulation (His mere presence causes severe gravitational distortion, to the point that creatures as heavy as Godzilla Earth can float in mid-air), Spatial Manipulation (His presence alone breaks down and distorts space), Time Manipulation (His presence alone distorts and breaks down time, including causing time loops and causing time to flow out of order), Weather Manipulation (Able to cause powerful storms with his gravitational field alone), Flight, Electricity Manipulation (Able to discharge electrical energy through his bite), Body Control (Able to extend his necks to a length of several kilometers), Attack Reflection (Able to redirect and deflect attacks by bending space around himself), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Absorbed the heat of Scarlet Godzilla and drained it to the point that its overall body temperature dropped below 32 F despite it constantly vibrating its molecules to increase its body temperature), Resistance to Black Holes (Unaffected by using a black hole as a portal) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought against Godzilla from the "Newgin Pachiko Trilogy", who obliterated a meteorite with his Atomic Breath. He also fought against Godzilla from "Godzilla in Hell", who managed to blow up the Earth and the Moon alongside SpaceGodzilla) | High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Stated to be a higher-dimensional being, unbound by the laws of the physical universe as it comes from a higher dimension, whose true form is undetectable by 3-Dimensional analytical equipment, with the only means of measuring it being the intense gravity it gives off. Its mere presence causes time to distort and flow out of order) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traveled from the Space Hunter M Nebula to Earth within minutes more than once) | At least Massively FTL+ (Shouldn't be any slower), possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Superior to Godzilla, who lifted and threw kaiju his own weight, threw Anguirus who weighs as much as himself) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XMJ | At least High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: Large Planet level (Shown to be unaffected by Godzilla’s normal atomic breath attacks, and was only defeated by his stronger Blue Spiral Breath), higher his energy shield can deflect Godzilla's Atomic Breath | At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high Range: Tens of kilometers, Thousands of kilometers with powers, Unknown via portals Standard Equipment: Fire Surge, Electrical Surge, Speed Surge, Crystal Surge, Radiation Surge, Shield Surge, Darkness Surge Intelligence: Gifted. Ghidorah has the capacity to communicate with Exif clergy through a technology called Gematron calculation which carries out complex mathematical calculations. He can also develop human activities in Godzillaland Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragons Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Giants Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Support Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shadow Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Body Users Category:Attack Reflection Users